A Cinderella Story: Behind These Hazel Eyes
by g3nesis1
Summary: Tiffany is Sam's cousin, and Brenda has agreed to let her stay with her for her highschool years. Tiffany was so happy for Sam, but she started to wonder if she would have a fairy tale life? Would there be a 'Happily Ever After' ending..? Or would it end
1. Chapter 1

**_A Cinderella Story II: Behind These Hazel Eyes_**

It was another year, another year full of surprises, mistakes, broken hearts and whatever else came along with high school life. Tiffany knew that for a fact this year was going to be interesting. Sam had left the year before with Austin. Tiffany wanted her to stay here, but she didn't want to be selfish. She was happy for her; she was finally getting everything she deserved. Her story was a complete Cinderella story. It made her wonder if she was ever going to have something like that happen to her.

This was probably the first year here, Rhonda had agreed to let her stay with her. She was so nice, and she even gave her a job at the diner! At first she thought, 'Oh, how wonderful? She could be the new Diner girl.' But then she realized that it was actually good.. There was a whole family there, and it was truly a job she didn't mind.

And RHONDA actually gave her some slack, especially this week; it was probably the hardest of them all. Exams, and a big concert. She had worked so hard on both of them, her band, x+--Scarlet Lips--+x, was actually getting recognized! But she didn't know if it was a good idea, having the concert the same week as the exams but that's how it worked out. She was just a bit stressed out.. Okay, maybe a little more than a bit.

She raked her slim finger through her dark hair as she walked into the classroom. She sighed heavily, getting ready for yet another big test. She bit her lip pounding the eraser of the pencil on the desk. Everything was happening right now, and she didn't know if she could handle it.. But, she had to.

She sat back as the test was placed on her test. "You may begin," Mr. King said as he sat behind the desk. 'Ugh.. English exam,' Tiffany thought to herself. 'This is always the hardest one,' she pushed her hair behind her ear and looked down to the text.

As she progressed, it was actually easy! She had been studying non-stop.. Maybe that was why. She chuckled to herself after about an hour. She was done! "Wow.." She said. She was proud of herself; she knew she had done good on this one. Now for the rest of the week, for the rest of the tests. 'Oh, Goody,' she chuckled, handing in the test.

She looked up just as the bell rang. 'Yay!' She thought, 'time for lunch.' She smiled and grabbed her book bag, walking towards the cafeteria. Before she even stepped a foot into the room she was tackled. "Aaah!" She laughed.

"Hey, Tiff!" His voice rang through her ears with amusement. "What's up"

She looked at him; it was Daniel. She grinned. "..Well, I'd like to get up." She laughed, pointing out that they were both on the floor now.

"Oh.. Um…" He laughed at himself and pulled the both of them up. "Heh, sorry."

"No biggy, Danny." She chuckled and walked over to the table where they usually sat being greeted by the rest of her friends. "Hey Maya!" She smiled, grabbing a carrot from a bag in front of her. "Ooh, Carrots." She laughed.

"Yeah, how great." Maya answered. For some reason, Maya was putting herself on a diet. No matter how much the others told her she didn't need it, she insisted. Tiffany had thought it was because of an ex-boyfriend. What a dick.

Tiffany looked to Emma. "Hey, Emz. Are you ready for tonight?" Emz nodded without looking up, her nose stuck in a book. Tiffany laughed and pulled out her lunch.

"So!" Daniel smiled sitting beside her. "How has your day been so far? Did you do good on your tests today."

Tiffany nodded. "I think so, actually." She looked to Daniel, he was so cute. The way his hair fell into those hazelnut eyes.. Oh, so dreamy. Sometimes Tiffany had found herself daydreaming about those eyes. She liked him a lot.. But, she didn't know if he'd like her. They were best friends; but.. She didn't know if wanted something more. So she kept her mouth shut. "How about you, Danny?" She asked, taking a bit of her peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "I think I did good.. Or, at least I hope I did. I can't afford to fail another one." He sighed.

"Yeah, well.. I can help you study if you want me to," she offered. "I don't mind."

Daniel smiled. "..I think that'll be cool. When do you think you can help me?" He asked. His anticipation was rising; he had been wanting to tell her a few things recently. But, he really never had a chance. If she came over, or.. If he went over to her house, he would actually have time, but would he have the courage?

"I can't do it tonight, obviously. You are coming, right?" She looked into his eyes.

"Oh yeah. I can't miss this for the world. Noooo waaay!" He laughed, stealing the other part of her sandwich and eating it quickly.

"Hey! You brat!" She laughed, poking him.

"What? What did I do?" He asked innocently, playfully. "I'm innocent! I didn't do NUFFIN!"

"Yeah, whatever you say, Danny." She chuckled and took a sip of her soda.

Danny paused for a minute. God, she was beautiful. He moistened his lips.. "Tiffany," his voice was so suddenly serious.

Tiffany looked to him for a moment. "Yeah?" She turned to him.

"I-… I wanted to-.." He was interrupted by the bell.

"Crap!" Tiffany cursed, pushing herself up from the table, leaving Danny with that thought in his head.

"..You can say that again," he murmured.

"Huh?" She asked, turning back to him.

"Oh, Um… Nothing. See you after school at the concert, alright?" Danny smiled softly.

Tiffany smiled back. "Alright, bye Danny!" She waved, running to her fourth period class.

* * *

Thanks to oakmeadgirl-818 for helping me.. It's Rhonda.. not Brenda.. haha.. Thanks, a lot. ;) 


	2. Chapter 2

Tiffany made her way down the corridor, her hair all over the place. She was so hyper now.. It was almost time! Almost time for the concert! Thank God those damned exams were over. She hoped she did alright, or Rhonda would have had a fit. She smiled at that.. Just seeing Rhonda freaking out. It made her laugh. She wasn't as smart as Sam, no, but she was pretty smart when she wanted to be.

She grabbed the guitar from the Band room, her anticipation was rising.. Her heart was beating so fast she thought it was going to burst. She wondered what it would be like on stage.. Whoh. Everything was almost set up, it was almost time! She raced into the auditorium and met up with Emz and Maya. "Hey, Maya!" She called, her voice was full of energy.

"Hey, Tiff!" Emz and Maya both smirked. "Are you ready?" Maya asked. "Just think.. Hundreds of people watching."

"Ah! Shut up! You're gonna make me more nervous than I already am!" She laughed.

"We'll do great.." Emz said. "You'll do great."

Tiffany looked up and blushed. "Thanks, Emz. I'm glad its with you guys.. I am so happy!"

The three of them gave a hug and jumped up on stage.. People were coming in already. Tiffany pulled her hair from the pony tail and let it drop to her shoulders. Emz and Maya always looked great. She was so worried, so happy, so scared, so nervous all at the same time. She swallowed hard. Danny was going to be there, her parents were going to be there.. Rhonda was going to be there. Ugh! 'Okay, calm down.' She told herself, looking into the mirror back stage. 'Caaallmm dooowwn.' She took a well-needed breath and turned, heading for the stage.

Emz looked out of the curtain and gasped. She ran back. "Holy shit! There's a lot of people here already!"

Tiffany gulped. "..GAAAH!"

Emz laughed and walked over to her. "..Don't worry, girl. We'll love you, even if you do fuck up."

"Oh, well thanks." She chuckled and hugged her. "We're doing 3 songs, right?"

Emz nodded. "Okay, then." Tiffany took a breath. "I guess we'll be going out there soon." Emz smirked. "You look totally hot!" She laughed.

"Aww.. Well, thank you. So do you." Tiffany winked.

She laughed as Maya came up beside them. "Ready guys?"

"As ready as we can be." Tiffany answered. She looked to the stage, hearing the Principal's voice echo through the whole auditorium. She was so glad they had practiced all day, and the day before.. She was nervous, but she knew deep inside that they would do great. They always had.

"I'd like you to give a round of applause.. For SCARLET LIPS!" There was a huge applause and all three of them walked out on the stage.. Emz behind the Bass guitar, Maya behind the drums, and Tiffany behind her guitar and the mike.

The crowd was cheering so loud and she could only see a few faces with the lights in her eyes. The bass rang loud as Tiffany bent down and grabbed up hers, placing the strap around her shoulder and her neck. She looked to the mike, then back out to the people.

"Let's roll!" She started playing the guitar, and Maya started on the drums.. All of them were playing now.

"Please tell me what is taking place,  
'Cause I can't seem to find a trace,  
Guess it must've got erased somehow..  
Probably cause I always forget,  
Every time someone tells me their name,  
It's always gotta be the same.  
(In my World)

Never wore cover-up,  
Always beat the boys up,  
Grew up in a 5,000 population town,  
Made my money by cutting grass,  
Got fired by fried chicken ass,  
All in a small town, Napanee.

You know I always stay up without sleepin',  
And think to myself,  
Where do I belong forever,  
In whose arms, the time and place?

Can't help if I space in a daze,  
My eyes tune out the other way,  
I may switch off and go in a daydream..  
In this head my thoughts are deep,  
But sometimes I can't even speak,  
Would someone be and not pretend?

I'm off again in my World..

I never spend less than an hour,  
Washin' my hair in the shower,  
It always takes 5 hours to make it straight..  
So I'll braid it in a zillion braids,  
Though it may take all friggen day,  
There's nothin' else better to do anyway.

When you're all alone in the lands of forever,  
Lay under the milky way,  
On and on it's getting too late out,  
I'm not in love, this time, this night.

Can't help if I space in a daze,  
My eyes tune out the other way,  
I may switch off and go in a daydream,  
In this head my thoughts are deep,  
But sometimes I can't even speak,  
Would someone be and not pretend?

I'm off again in my World

(la la la la)

Take some time,  
Mellow out,  
Party up,  
But don't fall down,  
Don't get caught,  
Sneak out of the house.

Can't help if I space in a daze,  
My eyes tune out the other way,  
I may switch off and go in a daydream,  
In this head my thoughts are deep,  
But sometimes I can't even speak,  
Would someone be and not pretend?

I'm off again in my World

Can't help if I space in a daze,  
My eyes tune out the other way,  
I may switch off and go in a daydream,  
In this head my thoughts are deep,  
But sometimes I can't even speak,  
Would someone be and not pretend?

I'm off again in my World."

Tiffany stepped away from the mike and watched the crowd. They loved it! She looked over the faces, they were clapping like crazy. She put her hand over top her eyes, and finally spotted Danny. She waved and he waved back with an astonished look on his face.

She was like an angel up there on stage. Her voice, her hair.. Her eyes.. God, she was beautiful. He had to fight himself for not rushing up there and kissing her. He wondered if she'd like it if he kissed her. He grew quiet as he sat down. He was in front row. He wished he could tell her how he felt. He had a crush on her for weeks, now.. Even, months. He sighed and looked to her. How could so much beauty and allure be within one person?

Tiffany smiled and looked over to Emz and Maya. She couldn't wait for the last song. It was going to be great. It was for Danny.. She bit her lip and nodded, signaling for the next song.

"Avalanche is sullen and too thin,  
she starves herself to rid herself of sin,  
and the kick is so divine when she sees bones beneath her skin  
and she says:  
hey baby, can you bleed like me?  
c'mon baby, can you bleed like me..

Chrissie's all dressed up and acting coy  
painted like a brand new Christmas toy  
he's trying to figure out if he's a girl or he's a boy  
he says:  
hey baby, can you bleed like me?  
c'mon baby, can you bleed like me?"

The guitar lines and everything were so perfect and this was a different song than what they were actually supposed to do.. But, she hoped the Principal wouldn't mind. She took the mike from the holder and started walking along the stage.

"Doodle takes dad's scissors to her skin,  
and when she does, relief comes setting in,  
While she hides the scars she's making underneath her pretty clothes  
she sings:  
hey baby, can you bleed like me?  
c'mon baby, can you bleed like me

Therapy is Speedie's brand new drug  
dancing with the devil's past has never been too fun  
it's better off than trying to take a bullet from a gun  
and she cries:  
hey baby, can you bleed like me?  
c'mon baby, can you bleed like me?"

She danced around the stage with energy and passion.

"He's gets all screwed up in some karaoke bar  
after two drinks he's a loser after three drinks he's a star  
getting all nostalgic as he sings "I will survive"  
hey baby, can you bleed like me?  
c'mon baby, can you bleed like me

You should see my scars!  
you should see my scars!  
you should see my scars!  
you should see my scars!  
and try to comprehend that which you'll never comprehend."

Maya and Emz started singing with her. This was great. The crowd was actually liking them! Liking her singing! Liking the song! Tiffany thought she was going to pass out, right then, right there.

The crowd ooh-ed and ah-ed. It was great! She looked to Danny with a smirk. "This is our last song for tonight.. And its dedicated to someone.." She looked right into Danny's eyes.

Danny swallowed hard.. Was she talking about him? Oh, My.. God.. She was!

"I'm tugging at my hair  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
I know it shows  
I'm staring at my feet  
My checks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head.

I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say.

It don't do me any good  
It's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you  
What's on my mind  
If ain't coming out  
We're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care?

I'm feeling nervous

Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say.

What's wrong with my tongue  
These words keep slipping away  
I stutter, I stumble  
Like I've got nothing to say

I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah

Yes I'm wishing my life away..  
with these things I'll never say.

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you...away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say  
These things I'll never say.."

Tiffany swallowed hard and she looked to Danny, whose eyes were wide. She looked away quickly. "Thanks for comin' out tonight! The proceeds will go to the Band! Thanks!" The curtain closed quickly and Tiffany stepped back.

She looked over to Emz and Maya as they rushed over to her. "That was great, Tiff!" They said.

"Heh… Thanks. I know they loved it, but.. Do you think Danny liked it?"

Emz looked to Maya, and smiled. "He loved it. I'll promise you that."

Tiffany looked over to see Danny at the edge of the steps backstage. She bit her lip and set the guitar down. She walked slowly over to him and smiled. "..Hey, Danny."

He didn't say anything for a minute. "Tiffany.." He said.

"..Yeah?" She said.

He raced up to her, wrapped an arm around her waist and pressed his lips against hers.. Gently, softly, and passionately.

* * *

Songs written by:

My World - Avril Lavigne  
Bleed Like Me - Garbage  
Things I'll never say - Avril Lavigne

Hope you liked this chappy! The next one will be up soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Tiffany pulled away after a moment and looked up into Danny's eyes. "That song was for me, wasn't it?" Danny asked, a small smile creeping up his lips.

Tiffany's face burned with pink. "…" She paused. "Yeah, it was. I never thought that… that you'd like me." She looked down for a moment, her shyness shining through ever so brightly.

He put his finger beneath her chin and lifted it up to look into her eyes. "…I don't like you, Tiffany… I love you." This was no false; he truly loved her. He couldn't help it. She was like an angel.

"Aw!" Voices came from behind them and Tiffany slowly turned around to see Emz and Maya. "That is just too cute!" They laughed.

Tiffany reached down, holding his hand tightly as she turned. "Yeah, yeah, yeah… Shut up." She giggled.

Emz and Maya stepped forward. "We always knew you guys would make a perfect couple!" Tiffany blushed even more -- and that, she thought was impossible.

"Let's go party!" Emz said, throwing her hands up into the air and jumping around like the crazy little one she always was.

Tiffany giggled and looked back over to Danny, tightening her intertwined fingers around his. Danny smiled back and they all raced off.

-

"Let the rain fall!" They all started to sing as they all walked into one of the local under 21 dance clubs. It was great in there… Mystique, they called it. The lights bounced all over the place, the lights glittering beneath their feet like sparkling fire.

This was the best night of her life, ever. The concert, Danny, his… enchanting kiss, and now this dance. It was almost too good to be true. She closed her eyes and started to dance to the music, the beat was moving through her body and she couldn't stop it. It was like she was possessed by the music. Her hair swaying, her hips moving quickly, and Danny he was in pure captivation. He stood, stunned at the beauty of this girl and smiled. He staggered close to her and wrapped his arm around her, placing his hands on the small of her back. She smelled so nice, she looked so… sexy.

"I love you, Tiffany." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you, too, Danny." She said back, grabbing his shirt in her palm and pulling her closer with a playful bit of violence. "…Dance with me?"

He nodded. "Oh yes.. Most definitely."

-- Next School Day --

Tiffany walked through the halls of the high school with a huge smile on her face. Her hair fell to her shoulders and her eyes could show nothing but happiness and joy. Her eyes set on Danny before anything or anyone else and she stepped forward as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Hey, baby." He said, moving some of her hair from her face to kiss her.

She giggled and pulled away, opening her locker and placed some of her books in it.

Danny smiled and hugged her tightly. "Did you have a good weekend?" He asked, placing some of his own books in his locker, which was fortunately right next to hers.

Tiffany shrugged. "Kind of. Rhonda kind of freaked out because I didn't get home 'til 5 am on Friday." She giggled. "But it was worth it, we had fun."

Danny nodded. "Yeah.. We did." He looked up through the corridor and smiled, seeing some of the people starting to clap for Tiffany, cheering on her and the band.

"You guys did great! You're awesome. Play again!" Tiffany blushed again and they both headed towards their class.

* * *

Okay, thanks for the reviews guys.. and I'm really sorry if this chapter is a bit short and kind of sucky. 


End file.
